Doom and gloom
by Goodiguess
Summary: This story starts after the events of 2.15! Emily's obsession with revenge gets Nolan in a dangerous situation yet again. Only this time he doesn't get away with some bruises. How it got to him lying in the hospital and what happens afterwards...well you will have to read this story.
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

She could hear the raindrops falling onto the roof of the hospital. Combined with the noise of the EKG they were creating a sad melody. She sighed stroking her hair back. Emily looked into the pale face of Nolan. He seemed so fragile lying in this huge bed. She reached out to his hand and squeezed it, full of hope that he would react to the pain. If she anticipated a reaction she got disappointed.

A salty teardrop found its way down her cheek. It took her a moment to realize that she was crying. You are such an idiot, she was telling herself. Her thoughts were dominated by revenge. She was willing to sacrifice everything she had for it. She didn't realize that she would lose the family she never even knew she had. Emily has never told Nolan that he was like a brother to her. How important he has become to her. Who knows if she will ever get the chance again?

Nolan whimpered quietly. Emily looked up. "Shhhh," she tried to calm him down. " Are you in pain?" Cynically she realized that it was impossible for him to answer her, even if he was awake. He was intubated after all, comatose, fighting for his life.

Nolan once asked her if revenge was worth missing out on everything. Emotions, love, her identity. Then she answered him revenge was the only thing that counts. If she was honest to herself she had to admit that her resolve faltered for some time now. What happened the last days made her doubts even worse.

She lost Jack to Amanda, she lost her sister Charlotte to Amanda and her mother, too. And then she lost Amanda... She has never been really sure that Aidan belonged to her. She couldn't face to lose Nolan.

All of this got started, when she let the Graysons take over NolanCorp. Nolan and herself thought they could spin this to their advantage. How naive they were...


	2. One month ago

1. One month ago

_If you prick us do we not bleed? If you tickle us do we not laugh? If you poison us do we not die? And if you wrong us shall we not revenge?- William Shakespeare_

"I told you, Nolan. The Graysons are responsible... and they are going to pay." Emily's words still echoed in his head. Nolan sat in the waiting area of the hospital, clinging to a cup of coffee Declan brought him a couple of hours ago.

He couldn't remember to have seen Emily in a state like that before. If somebody would ask him what she was going to do next, he couldn't even guess. Right now, Emily was capable of everything. Especially considering the things she had done when she was composed and calculating.

It made him worry. It terrified him.

Fear seemed to be his only friend nowadays. He feared for Padma and her father, for Emily and for Jack. Nolan took a deep breathe. He got up to walk to the rubbish bin that was located across the room, his fingertips tipping thighs as if he would write on a keyboard. A quirk that calmed him down. He threw the cup of coffee into the bin. It had been cold for hours now. No need to hold on to.

"Thanks for still being here, Nolan," he heard a voice behind him. "Jack would appreciate it." He turned around and looked in the face of Jack's baby brother. Declan didn't look to good himself. He was pale with dark circles under his eyes. He must be really tired.

Nolan patted his shoulder. "Don't mention it." He directed Declan back to one of the benches. They sat down. "Any news about Amanda?" He could hear himself asking. He felt like the biggest traitor. He knew that she was dead, but pretending not to know anything all the same.

Declan shook his head. " If they don't find her soon, her chances are extremely bad. The water is way too cold and the drift in that area is dangerous." Declan's gaze wandered off to the room of his brother. Nolan could imagine what is thoughts were about. How on earth should they tell Jack that his wife died?

He finally went home. Rain lashed against the huge windows of his property. Nolan dropped his jacket that was soaking wet. Every drop of energy was drained from his body. He felt tired. Not only physical but also psychic. The fact that he didn't get any sleep in the last 48 hours wasn't helping.

Nolan dropped onto one of his sofas. He sighed –not for the first time today. He reflected over Aidan's words. "Revenge is everything Emily has left. If you take that from her, it will destroy her..."

Hadn't it been her obsession with revenge that got all of them into this situation in the first place? A contorted grin was on his lips. Who did he try to fool? It was as much Emily's fault as it was his. Did he ever try to stop her for real? He had always thought about himself as the voice of conscience. Could he really claim to be that? No, he couldn't. He could have stopped this, he realized. Instead he provided Emily with all the information and help she could wish for.

Being honest, Nolan didn't understand what deal Aidan had with all of this. The Brit appeared suddenly and claimed he knew what was best for Emily. They had managed just fine before- without his James Bond-ishness.

Nolan stroked his hair back. Unfortunately, he had to admit that Aidan's presence seemed to be good for Emily. She slowly opened up, showed emotions.

The vibration of his mobile interrupted his thoughts. He picked it up. Padma had sent him a message. His eyes widened.

_I'm so sorry ,Nolan...They' ve got Carion now!_


	3. Bite my tongue (29 days ago)

2. Bite my tongue (29 days ago)

_It is impossible to suffer without making someone pay for it; every complaint already contains revenge- Friedrich Nietzsche._

Emily poured herself a cup of coffee as she heard someone opening her back door. She turned around and looked in the face of Nolan. By his looks she could tell that he was agitated. Emily just hoped he wouldn't try to talk her out of her revenge again. She wouldn't hear it.

Nolan had a look around. Then he pulled out his mobile phone and passed it to her. Emily raised her brows, questioning his weird behaviour. "Read!" Nolan insisted. He sat down at her table and started his laptop up.

Emily read the text message Nolan received from Padma. "Are you sure it was Padma who sent you this?" She wanted to know. "It was sent from her mobile at least." Nolan replied. He had opened his mailbox. "This morning I received this." He turned the screen, so that Emily could read the email.

_Nolan,_

_I gave Carion to the Initiative. They called me up and told me that it was my only chance to get my Dad back alive. I believed them. _

_I know I should have told you, but there was no time. My father and I are at the airport now. We will leave the country. I doubt that we will ever come back._

_Please don't try to find me, Nolan. This will be my last message._

_Take care._

_Love,_

_Padma _

Emily looked up. "Listen, Nolan...I'm sorry. I should have never let the Graysons take over NolCorp. This would never have happend if it wasn't for that." She knew how much Padma had meant to Nolan. He sincerely loved that woman. She patted him on the back. Softly.

"I wished I knew that she was safe at least. This could as well have been written by someone from the Initiative," Nolan said, swallowing. "The mail was sent from her account. Padma took off basically all her money yesterday. That could mean she really left the country..." Emily smiled slightly. "Let's hope so. " Nolan looked at her. "Without a electronical trail, no one can tell." Emily sipped some coffee. "I can get Aidan to check if she boarded a plane yesterday. Most people believe him, when he claims to be an agent of MI6." She knew Nolan wouldn't like it, but she didn't want him to hack into the database of Homeland security. "Austin Powers? I don't know, Ems..." Of course he wanted to do the investigation himself, she could understand it very well. "You are too engaged in this." Nolan answered her with wry look. "You're one to talk."

She ignored his hint. She wouldn't back down. He could say whatever he wanted. Sure, Amanda died in her arms, but other than Nolan she was a trained professional. Takeda prepared her for moments like these. She admitted that she had lost control for a bit yesterday. She slipped. Today her composure was back. Nolan's wasn't.

"There is no discussion about this, Nolan. Don't stir up another hornet's nest." He nodded slightly- a bit forced though. His phone rang. "It's Declan," he informed Emily. Nolan stepped outside to talk to Jack's younger brother. Emily wondered if she should be offended. It almost seemed as if her oldest friend didn't trust her anymore.

"Jack woke up." Nolan stepped back into Emily's house. "Join for a ride?"

She nodded.

Victoria Grayson put her Martini glass on the railing of her balcony. She observed how Emily Thorne and Nolan Ross leaving the beach house. She wondered where they were headed. She figured that the hospital would be a possibility. Charlotte would tell her sooner or later. As far as she knew the rescue team hadn't found Amanda Clarke yet. She couldn't deny that this was a lucky circumstance. Life would be a lot easier for her family and herself if Amanda wasn't around anymore.

Declan was on Jack's side when Nolan and Emily arrived at the hospital. He looked exhausted and sad. Declan must have told him about Amanda. "Jack, how are you?" Emily looked honestly worried. Nolan wasn't surprised. He still believed from the bottom of his heart that Emily could only be happy if she realized that she was supposed to be on Jack's side.

"I felt better before," the bartender replied. "But I'm alive..." Nolan looked to the ground. He was afraid the look on his face would give him away. Emily was a way better liar than he could ever be. "Do you remember anything?" Emily sat down next to Jack's bed. Jack shaked his head. "No...not really. They told me that someone pulled me out of the sea and brought me back to the docks. Whoever it was called an ambulance just to disappear into thin air." He shrugged his shoulders.

"The important thing is that you are alive." Emily smiled. Nolan nodded slowly. Declan's mobile rang. He left the room to take the call. "Nolan, you look as if you had a rough night,too." Jack pointed out. "His girlfriend left him." Emily said before Nolan had the chance to say anything, so he just nodded. Again. If Jack would have been in any better condition he would surely realized that something wasn't right about his behaviour. Lucky for him, Jack wasn't. "I didn't even know you had a girlfriend." Jack looked at his friend. "You were pretty preoccupied the last couple of weeks. It's not something you mention casually on the phone. Anyways...it doesn't matter anymore." Nolan would have preferred not to be remembered of Padma. Especially, because he still didn't know if she was in fact still alive and abroad or if her cold and dead body lay in a ditch somewhere.

Declan re-entered the room. Signs of grief were reflected by his face. "They pulled Amanda's body out of the ocean. I'm so sorry, Jack."


	4. Somebody told me (present)

3. Somebody told me (present)

_To be angry is to revenge the faults of others on ourselves. – Alexander Pope_

Emily had left an hour ago or so he was told by one of the nurses. Jack sat down on the chair she vacated. He looked down on Nolan. He couldn't help it, he was angry with him. A couple of days ago, Emily had phoned him and wanted to meet up. She told him everything. Her being Amanda, how and who framed her father, that Nolan has helped her all along. Even so he was relieved to finally know the whole truth, Jack had no idea how to handle it. He wondered if things could have been prevented, if he had known earlier.

The worst was that he had believed from the bottom of his heart that Emily and Nolan were his friends. They had played him all along. They should definitely get an award for their acting, he thought bitterly. To be fair, Emily was the better actor. He had found Nolan's behaviour suspicious a couple of times, but then reasoned it away with his socially awkward and quirky ways. He should have trusted his guts.

His facial expression softened. For all Jack knew, Emily could have played Nolan as well. He had to give it to the computer nerd, he was loyal. Perhaps she had used the loyality Nolan felt for David Clarke to get him to help her. It wouldn't surprise Jack in the slightest. Nolan had almost no friends, so he would cling on and cherish the few he had. Jack never doubted that Nolan honestly wanted to find a friend in himself.

"I can't be angry with you...not really," he said out loud.

The doctors had said that the longer Nolan remained comatose, the lesser chances were he would wake up and be himself ever again. "You have to wake up. You hear me? I already lost my wife... you owe me, alright?"


	5. 4 Thing we lost in the ocean

4. Things we lost in the ocean (26 days ago)

The life of the dead is placed in the memory of the living- Marcus Tullius Cicero

It was a lovely day. Almost as if to taunt them the sun was shining bright and the birds were singing with joy. Their heads were bound down as the priest was giving his sermon. Nolan felt sick. His gaze wandered to Emily's face. It looked like an unshakeable mask, but he could tell that she was barely holding it together. Jack didn't even try to hide his tears. Next to him stood Declan, steady like a rock. When did the boy grow up?

The Grayson's were there, too. Except of Charlotte their grief was as false as everything else about them. Victoria had hated Amanda, her husband, too. As for Daniel...it was hard to say what his reasons were to participate at the funeral, but keeping up appearances was surely one of them.

Daniel had come to his office in NolCorp yesterday, pretending to say his condolences for Jack and Amanda. Nolan saw right through him. Daniel started asking him about Carrion. Nolan regretted to ever have written this programme. It had cost him Padma already. He wasn't about to give another copy of it to one of the Grayson's, especially not when he threatened to cripple him. He didn't handle threats very well.

Emily stepped forward to give her speech. After she ended it she lay down a white lily on top of the casket. White was not only a sign of innocence, but also the colour of death in China. How fitting, Nolan thought.

There was going to be a get together at the Stoweaway. Just the Porters , their friends and some of the regulars. Nolan was just opening the door to his car as he felt someone approaching him. He turned around. It was Daniel. What does he want now? Nolan asked himself.

"I need to talk to you, Nolan," Daniel pointed out as if it wasn't obvious that he wanted to talk. "Talk, if you are lucky I might also listen." Daniel breathed in slowly. "I want to apologize for my behaviour the other day. I didn't mean to threaten you." Nolan looked into his face. " Then cripple someone must mean something else in the Greyson dictionary..." –" I'm really trying to apologize here. "Daniel sighed and stroke his hair back. "I was approached by one of our shareholders. They asked me to enquire about Carrion. Their representative Mr. Trask would like to meet you .He says he sees a bright future for a genius like you." Nolan tilted his head and studied Daniel's face who seemed to believe that he was speaking the truth. "Well, no one has to tell me that..." Nolan sat down in the driver's seat. "Nolan, don't have me being your boss as you well know I am. You will meet Mr. Trask." Nolan rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say boss. I'm really sorry but I have to be at the side of my best friend now. Just in case you have problems with your short memory: his wife died." He shut the door close and almost squashed Daniels hand in the process.

Victoria had observed them, while she was waiting for Daniel to get into their black Mercedes. She wondered what her son had to discuss with Nolan Ross that couldn't wait until tomorrow. She thought she had taught Daniel better. Daniel arrived at the car. "Daniel, please tell me that this wasn't work related," she said dispraising. "Believe me mother, I would have liked to not have that conversation today, but the Initiative called me this morning." Victoria raised one of her perfectly trimmed eyebrows. "What do they want with Nolan?" She and Daniel sat down in the backseats of the vehicle. "To be honest I have no idea. They enquired ove the status of a code Nolan wrote in his early career a while ago. He told me that it was a failure. Who knows maybe he lied to me. I only know as long as Trask is preoccupied with playing with Nolan, we will be able to take a break."

Vicorias smiled an icy smile. She had taught him well after all. "You did right. Better a scapegrace like Nolan Ross than one of us." She told the driver to bring them back to Greyson mansion. Different from her husband she didn't need to make an appearance at the Stoweway. It was Conrad who lived for the applause nowadays.

Emily had become impatient. Why wasn't Nolan at the Stoweaway already? This was one of the days she couldn't have him mess up. Finally her friend's flashy car flew around the corner. Nolan opened the door and stepped out. "I thought you got lost," she said angry. "Sorry Ems, I was kept by Prince Daniel." Emily was startled. She looked at Nolan. "What did he want?"

"Apparently a Mr. Trask wants to meet me. Do you think that's the new face of the Initiative?" Emily nodded. "I think that's a given." She felt bad for being angry with Nolan. He had been nothing than good to her the last days, even though he was also grieving. "We should discuss that in the morning in private," she concluded. Her friend nodded. He opened the door to the bar and they entered together.

A lot of persons shared happy stories they experienced with Amanda. Emily even shared one of her.

They don't know the real Amanda, she thought to herself. How she would like to tell them how they had become a kind of sisters, so much that Amanda gave her another identity when she asked for it without hesitating. A silent tear rolled over her cheeks. She didn't allow herself to cry out loud. Emily felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and looked into Nolan's face. He handed a handkerchief over to her. "This will be our little secret," he whispered into her ear. She took the handkerchief and dried her face. She would never admit it, but without Nolan she was probably lost, even if she would like to smother him very much some times.

She swore at that moment that she would never lose him, come what may. She had lost Amanda to the ocean. She wouldn't let that happen again. Her gaze turned to Jack. She also couldn't lose him. He was the one she loved, she only wished she had told him. It struck her that she didn't feel the same about Aidan.


	6. This is gospel

5. This is gospel (present)

_Today I choose life. Every morning when I wake up I can choose joy, happiness, negativity, pain...To feel the freedom that comes from being able to continue to make mistakes and choices- today I choose to feel life, not to deny my humanity but embrace it. – Kevyn Aucoin_

He felt numb. He was hurting. He was so tired; even so he hadn't been awake for a while- at least not really. Nolan felt as if he was trapped in a weird dream. He had to listen to all this monologues of people who didn't seem to leave him in alone. He couldn't reply, he couldn't get out of it. He wondered if this was his eternity. Trapped in his own body, condemned to listen.

It seemed like an eternity before he managed to open his eyes. Bright light blinded him. He considered closing his eyes again, but he knew he would need to struggle through now; otherwise he might not get another chance. Nolan blinked a couple of times. His eyes seemed to slowly get accustomed to the artificial light around him.

With consciousness the pain came and left him breathless. The beeping of the EKG accelerated. Was nobody there to help him?

A nurse rushed into the room. "Please calm down, Mr. Ross. I will fetch the doctor and be back in a moment!" She left as fast as she came, leaving him by himself. Calm down- easily said, hard to do when one hadn't the slightest idea what has happened to him. Nolan only knew one thing- he had to get that tube out of his mouth.

When the doctor finally arrived he managed to relax a bit. His throat felt rough and dry after the bioturbation, his voice was almost non-existent. "Don't worry, Mr. Ross. Give your vocal cords some time to rest. Tomorrow you should be able to speak," said the doctor. "But I have to say you gave everyone quite a scare. We hadn't much hope left for you to wake up."

Well, isn't that a prep-talk, thought Nolan sarcastically. He wondered if doctors realized how ridiculous they came across from time to time. "You will need to rest now. Get some proper sleep." He wanted to object, but the doctor had already inserted a sleeping drug into the syringe.

When he woke up again Emily was sitting next to his bed. "Welcome back, Nolan." She could see how confused he still was. He tried to sit up, but she gently pushed him back down. "Don't try to move around in your condition." Nolan cleared his throat. "Ems.." His voice was still a bit shaky, but sufficient. Emily took his hand. "I'm really glad that you woke up, I mean it." Nolan smirked. "Don't tell me you've gone soft while I was sleeping." Emily shook her head. She was relieved that he still was the Nolan she knew. After everything the doctors had told her, she was afraid he would wake up and have the mind of a kid."No, not in the slightest, but you are not my enemy. Tell me, can you remember anything?" It was his turn to negate. "No, I don't. I should probably be happy about that." He averted her graze and shifted his position uncomfortably. She realized that his hands started shaking. What had they done to him? Emily started to get angry. She hadn't allowed herself to face why Nolan was in the hospital. The reason he almost died and the reason he would have a long way in front of him to fully recover. She stroked his cheek tenderly- even so Nolan tried to avoid her touch. "Don't worry. I will be there for you. As will Jack. There is a lot I have to tell you."


	7. Truth hurts

The longest chapter so far. Thanks to everyone who follows my story.

6. Truth hurts

_"The truth does not change according to our ability to stomach it."- Flannery O'Connor_

"I don't like it, Nolan. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Emily sounded worried. "Well, that leaves everything open for me, right?" joked Nolan while he drove north on the highway. He could easily picture Emily rolling her eyes. "Not everything is a joke, you know? I'm serious." Nolan smirked amused. "Me too." She sighed. "Okay...then do as I say, don't do as I do. Understood?" Nolan sighed silently. "Ems, you can trust me. I'm not a kid anymore, I can look out for myself. Anyways, Mr. Trask asked for me in person. It's not that I have a choice." He set the indicator and left the highway. "Try to see the silver lining. I can see for myself who we will have to deal with in the future." –"Very well. Promise me to be careful." Nolan smiled benignly. " Always. Nolan out." He didn't wait for her response before her hung up. Emily really didn't trust anyone. Not even him. Hadn't he proved himself several times in the meantime? Nolan sighed.

Emily's damn friend Aidan was the reason that Nolan was personally involved with the Initiative now, to start with. The Brit thought it was funny to gamble with Nolan's company to get near to Daniel. Nolan wasn't at all sure that Aidan had the skills to pull of the manipulation he had planned. Emily seemed to trust the Brit though. It was him now she would ask to help out with one of her plans not Nolan. Nolan was jealous, he couldn't deny it. He didn't attend the stupid revenge camp, so what? Of course he couldn't keep up with the sexual friction that was between Emily and Aidan. It had never been that way between him and Emily. Their relationship was more like a brother and sister quarrel. He couldn't see what Emily saw in the Brit, though.

Mr. Trask waited in one of the up-scale cafés that were situated at the shoreline. Somehow Nolan had expected someone with evil looks, but Mr. Trask looked pretty ordinary, but then the devil always came along disguised. The brown haired man got up. "Mr. Ross, thank you for meeting me on such short notice. I do appreciate it. I know you are a busy man." They shook hands. "Please sit down." Nolan did as he was told. "What is it you wanted to see me about, Mr. Trask?" The man smiled awkwardly. "A man that doesn't waste time with senseless small talk. I have to say I already do like you, Mr. Ross." Well, if that isn't peachy, thought Nolan. "It's about the programme you wrote..named Carrion. But you already assumed that?" Nolan nodded. "Indeed. It seems the only thing people are interested in these days, even so NolCorp has a lot more to offer." A waitress came and took Nolan's order. "I believe you're right about that. It's not a secret that you are a brilliant mind, Mr. Ross." Trask examined Nolan with a attentive look. It gave Nolan the chills, though he was surprised the representative of the Initiative tried to get into his favour by flattery instead of just threatening him to comply with whatever they wanted.

"Thanks that's very flattering. So what about Carrion? And how do you even know about it?" Trask sat back in his chair and waited until the waitress had put Nolan's coffee on the table before he cared to answer. "Marco Romero told me. My company is major shareholder of Grayson Global. Ergo the same is true for NolCorp. as it is now a franchise of Grayson Global. You will find that we are very through with investigating our acquisitions. " Nolan smiled coldly. So Marco had betrayed his trust not only one, but two times. He wondered what the Initiative had paid Marco for that information or if he told them just to despite Nolan. "It seems to me Mr. Romero forgot to mention that Carrion was a failure." It was surprising how easy a lie came over his lips these days. "I bet a genius like you could fix that given enough resources. Don't you think so too?" Nolan hesitated. It was the confidence his counterpart was acting with that unsettled him. "To be honest, I'm not sure about that..." Trask sat up straight again. He reached out and put his hand on Nolan's shoulder. Nolan almost flinched. To his astonishment Mr. Trask's touch wasn't cold like the death, but warm. "You shouldn't underestimate yourself, Mr. Ross. I urge you to help us out...and who knows we might be able to help you out as well." Nolan wasn't quite sure how to react. If he would accept he would be working with the Initiative. On the other hand he could make sure Carrion would never work. In addition he could collect information first hand without being suspicious. Honestly, he didn't think he had a choice anyway. If he didn't accept by himself, they would make him- one way or another. "I guess I could try." – "I knew you were a smart man. Rest assured that I'm looking forward to work with you. "A wry smile appeared in Trask's face. Maybe Nolan was wrong, but he thought he saw hints of salaciousness in it.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked, while he was sitting down next to her. Emily had called over to the Stoweaway to help him out with little Carl, so he could get the rest he needed. In the end he was still recovering, not only physically but also emotionally. "Yeah, I'm fine." She tried not to worry about Nolan, but his track record hadn't been great in the past. Besides, they still didn't know if Padma was really safe or if the Initiative had disposed of her. "How about a cup of coffee?"offered Jack. "Sure, but let me get it. You shouldn't be up and around anyways." She put Carl back into his crib. The boy was fast asleep.

"Come on, Emily. Something is the matter. Tell me maybe I can help." Emily sighed. She avoided responding for a couple of seconds, while she was pouring two cups of coffee. "I wish it was that easy." It wasn't only Nolan's situation that troubled her. She knew that she had to tell Jack the truth about Amanda's death eventually. She owed him that much. "Nolan is meeting one of Grayson Global's shareholders." Jack shrugged his shoulders. "So what? Last time I checked Nolan was head of a multi-million company. Why shouldn't he meet with potential investors?" Of course, Jack had no idea what had been going on the past weeks. "I don't know where to start explaining..." She frowned. She wished nothing more than to confide in Jack. Emily handed over one of the cups to her friend. "At the beginning seems reasonable."

Emily hesitated. She could surely uncover some of the truth. That might even make it easier for her later, when she would decide that it was time for Jack to know the truth. It was tempting. The question was: How could she spin the story so it was true enough to be believable, but not revealing?

"If you really want to know..." she started. His face was full of curiosity. She told him how Nolan and she had stumbled over a connection between Grayson Global and the Initiative. That David Calrke had been framed as Amanda had pointed out. How they worked with Aiden Mathis to sabotage both companies. "Unfortunately mistakes had been made and Nolan is the one who suffers because of that." Jack had listened attentive. The look on his face had changed from shocked, interrogative to confused. "Wait, wait...so y'all think that the Grayson's are involved in terrorism?" It was a hard one to swallow, Emily didn't criticise him for that. "Frankly: Yes." He took a heavy breath. "Did you tell Amanda? About her Dad and the Graysons?" Emily nodded. "Of course, David Clarke was her father after all." Jack scratched his head, speechless. "Do you think all of this is connected to the attack on us? Be honest!" Emily's face darkened. "I couldn't be sure," she lied. Jack laughed in disbelieve. "I can't believe no one cared about telling me squat. What else have you kept secret?"


End file.
